Shower Together
by randomnesshahaha
Summary: A little practice, turns into an intimate shower session. Explicit. Disclaimer, I don't own these character, they belong to whoever made them. Enjoy Review if you like, I always like hearing feedback, especially constructive feedback. Thank you!


Ichigo and Makoto was practicing baking in Makoto studio when all of a sudden Ichigo tripped and got flour all over the two of them.

"Ichigo, you klutz!" Makoto yelled,

"I am sorry," Ichigo apologized. With no other option the two hand to go into the shower. Luckily there was both a bathtub and a separate shower. After a long debate of who should shower first they decided they should just shower at the same time but separately. Ichigo hesitated at first, but after coming into the bathroom already there was no point chickening out now. Ichigo had thought Makoto was looking away, but he had a fine view through the mirror. As much as he wanted to cover his eyes, he could not stop looking at Ichigo undressing. Layer after layer of clothing just melting off her body, revealing her soft curves underneath. Covering what little she could she proceeded to jump into the tub.

"Do not look at me okay?" Ichigo warned.

"Who would try to sneak a peek at you? There is not even anything to see," Makoto replied harshly. His words stabbed Ichigo in the heart but she decided not to say anything back. Ichigo started to enjoy her bubble bath with her back facing Makoto as he turned on the shower head. The only thing blocking the two was a glass wall, where they could see right through. Courtesyly the two agreed that they will not look while the other one bathed. but it seemed like Ichigo was the only one abiding by this rule, while Makoto could not help himself from catching glances of Ichigo's naked body. By the end of their bath Makoto could not hold himself any longer. Barley covered by the robes of their body, Ichigo happily looked into the mirror trying to freshen her up. Makoto next move shocked her. Pressing his entire body behind her, Ichigo felt a definite press against her butt cheeks.

"Makoto?!" Ichigo yelped. Without warning Makoto's hands continued to explore Ichigo's body, raising up the robe he placed his hands on her thighs and traced it down to her inner thighs.

"What do you think you are doing all of a sudden?" Ichigo shuddered. Ichigo was frighten and turned around suddenly, she was not sure how to reject Makoto, but when she turned around and saw his expression her fear started to disappear. His face was not one of a lusting beast but soft gentle eyes with passion.

"Sorry, did i scare you, I know I am being a little too forward," Makoto apologized. Ichigo did not know what to say and she just stayed quiet looking away. Her robe is already out of place revealing her cleavage.

"Im sorry Ichigo-," Makoto said once again as he started to kiss her, passionately. His hand ran through her wet hair and held her face closely, not letting her get away. When Makoto stopped he looked intensely at Ichigo, and she could not look away.

"May I?" Makoto asked, holding the collar of her robe. Ichigo gave a slight nod, and he slowly proceeded to remove the robe away from her body. Revealing two small pink nipples. Gently, Makoto's mouth made way to her breast as his tongue flicked out and gave it a taste. Ichigo let out a slight whimper, in response to this new sensation. Ichigo did not know what to do as she just tried to keep her hands to herself. Makoto continued to stimulate her breast and made sure to leave multiple hickeys long her neck and chest. His hands continue to travel along her curves of her body and finally reaching her legs. She closed her legs tightly at first, and he waited until she was more comfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?" he inquired. Ichigo just shook her head and he smiled. Both of them are now panting heavily as their bodies continued to be stimulated. Finally he places Ichigo on the edge of the countertop while he lifts of leg over his arm. Removing his own robe, Makoto was already sporting a full erection. Ichigo has never seen one so close and so hard before, but she was no longer hesitating and fully wanted everything to proceed as it is.

"It might hurt for a little bit," Makoto warn. Ichigo responded with a slight nod. At first Makoto's tip was just rubbing against Ichigo's clitoris and feeling the lips of her entrance. Ichigo started releasing more juices and in one go Makoto thrusted his full length inside of her. Ichigo muffled a scream as her virgin walls tighten around the new foreign object inside of her. Waiting a while for Ichigo to get used to the new adjustment, Makoto only moved when he made sure it was okay with her. Slowly he started to moved in and out at a very slow place barely moving in and out. When Ichigo started to breath regularly again and started to moan a little, that is when Makoto tried to pull out all the way to his tip and continued to enter her again. Ichigo started to scream out moans of ecstasy as Makoto continued to increase speed as he tried to find Ichigo's sweet spot. The room was still steamy from their bathes and they were only adding the to heat in the room. they can both feel each other breathing down their necks, face flushed, they were about to experience the taste of an orgasm.

"Ichigo, I am about to cum,"

"M-Me too," Ichigo moaned. Going the fastest he ever been before Makoto released all of his cum inside of her. As he pulled out, he can see all of the juices leak down her leg.

"Ichigo," he sighed as he kissed her and wrapped a robe around her naked body. The two could not stop blushing as they just held each other closely, enjoying the whole ordeal.


End file.
